


A Lightless Journey

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Gen, POV Ignis Scientia, Protective Ignis Scientia, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: After returning from the Niflheim Empire, Ignis is at his weakest. His only desire is to be able to walk tall alongside his friends and protect Noctis until the very end. In Lestallum, he seeks help from Gladio so that he might learn how to truly navigate the dark world he finds himself facing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He was more used to the darkness than anyone else. At least, that’s what he liked to tell himself. It had only been two short months since Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto had returned from Niflheim. They had come back without Noct, and the night had taken hold of Eos. Ignis and his friends worked together with the Kingsglaive and the Hunters to help as many people as they could find. The refugees sought shelter in Lestallum; it seemed there were fewer people with each passing day. Teams of Hunters and Glaives had begun to leave the safety of Lestallum to salvage anything they could from the ruins of Eos.

“Gladio,” Ignis was hesitant. He knew that Gladio would be against the idea, but he still needed to ask. “Will you spar with me?”

Gladio was silent for a long moment. “What for, Iggy? You still know how to hold your own in a fight.”

Ignis could only imagine the look Gladio must be giving him. Prompto wouldn’t have liked the idea either, but he was out hunting and wouldn’t be back for at least another few days.

“You know as well as I do that’s a lie,” Ignis snapped. “I need to practice. I said I would remain with you all until the end. We all know I can’t do that as I am now.” His grip tightened slightly around the cane that he had come to depend on. He loathed needing such a thing.

Once, his sight had been better than most anyone he knew. Details rarely escaped his notice, a fact he had taken great pride in. Ignis didn’t regret the choice he made that day: it truly was a small sacrifice in the greater battle. No matter what, he would protect Noctis. He had sworn an oath and intended to keep it no matter the cost. Even without his eyesight Ignis was determined to do all he could to help his best friend.

Gladio sighed. “You just don’t quit, do you? Fine then. Tomorrow. I’ll come pick you up.”

“Thank you, Gladio. I truly appreciate it.”

The following day, Ignis heard a knock on his door. Gladio was always one to keep a strict schedule when it came to training. It had been quite some time since the two of them had trained together; the last time Ignis could think of a time he and Gladio fought, he still had clear vision.

“You sure ‘bout this, Iggy?” Gladio asked. Ignis nodded, his resolve stronger than ever. “Lead the way. Where should we begin?”

Gladio led the way from the Leville, Ignis following slowly. His cane helped guide the way, bumping the occasional piece of trash to the side. He stumbled on one of the first sets of steps.

“Iggy!” A large hand reached out to help him stand again. Ignis frowned, disappointed in the setback. He answered in a bitter voice. “I’m fine, Gladio. Let’s continue on.” He took another careful step, and another, until he had reached the top of the stairs. A brief stretch of flat ground, then another set of steps. It seemed to take an eternity to reach their destination.

The walk to their training grounds was a quiet one. Gladio didn’t have much to say, and any Glaives or refugees were nearly silent as well. Ignis heard the occasional bit of chatter, a voice he didn’t recognize asking if there was any extra food to be had.

“How about here, then?” Gladio stopped suddenly, and Ignis walked into him. “Here?” He could tell that the area was deserted, or nearly so. The area around them seemed flat enough. His cane hadn’t bumped into anything unexpected in a short while. There had always been at least some amount of litter on the sides of the alleyways, but here the ground was clear.

“It’s the bridge leading to the power plant,” Gladio explained. “I asked if we could borrow the place for a bit. Should be good enough, right?”

“A wise choice. Very well, let us begin.” Ignis called one of his daggers into his hand, the other still holding the cane. It had been a long time since he could fight as he did before, with a dagger in each hand. He missed the balance that fighting with twin daggers had provided.

Gladio spoke from somewhere a short distance from him. “Are you really ready?” Ignis said nothing, only nodding in response. Before he could make a move, a heavy blow knocked the wind out of him. He lost his balance, but not his resolve.

Ignis stood, taking a step toward where he thought Gladio was and swinging his blade. It hit nothing, however. Where was his opponent? He paused, only for Gladio to hit him again. He could hear Gladio moving, steps echoing on the metal bridge. Ignis took a cautious step forward, struggling to pinpoint his exact location. The two of them had spent so long fighting together, he should know what to expect from this training match.

Watching and training alongside Gladio for years had taught Ignis that Gladio liked to wait a moment, watching his opponent’s movements before charging into the fight. Ignis admired that about him. Gathering as much information as possible before making a move was always a wise strategy. The pause was also likely due to the weight of Gladio’s broadsword. Another strike interrupted his train of thought, knocking the wind out of him yet again. Ignis tried to move more quickly this time, dagger moving with more force behind it than before.

Again he failed to land a single hit. The fight was getting more and more frustrating, but Ignis refused to give in. He knew Gladio’s combat style, so he _should_ still be able to hit him at least once. Every time Gladio knocked him down, Ignis stood up. He could feel bruises that were yet to come but he still refused to stop trying. He stumbled to his feet one more time when Gladio finally asked a question.

“Ready to call it a day?”

Ignis grit his teeth, taking a step forward and another swing towards that voice. Gladio must have stepped out of the way because he still only hit thin air. He was tired from the effort but not ready to stop.

“Again,” Ignis said.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Again.”_

Ignis paused, trying to listen to where Gladio was. He heard heavy footsteps on the bridge, but where exactly? To his left! He turned but was still too slow. Gladio’s sword felt heavier each time it hit him. How many times had he fallen? Ignis had lost count. Finally, a hand reached out to help him to his feet.

“That’s enough for today, Iggy,” Gladio said softly. Ignis felt the disappointment and shame wash over him. He had never felt so humiliated sparring with his friend before.

“Same time tomorrow?” Ignis asked. Gladio hesitated before answering. “Not tomorrow. We’ll both need a break. Let’s call it a night.”

The pair made their way back down those same steps, walking slower than they had on the journey up to the bridge. Ignis was exhausted but his pride refused to allow him to admit it. The anger and sorrow at his loss weighed on him, in every step he took. He felt his way down the same steps, not missing a step this time. Cane in hand, he and Gladio walked back to the Leville in silence.

The next day, Ignis slowly made his way through the alleyways of Lestallum, remembering the first time he had visited the place with Noct and the others. The heat back then had been overwhelming. He still recalled the sight of the busy market, the smells of the various spices, the sound of conversation all around him. Lestallum was a far different place now: more crowded than ever, and yet more silent and subdued.

He missed being in this place despite all that had changed. It was lonely without his companions; the trio had nearly gone their separate ways upon their return from the Niflheim Empire. Ignis paused, listening to the murmur of people he assumed to be Hunters or Glaives nearby. A girl’s voice entered the conversation, asking if there was anyone who needed help with preparations.

Ignis also missed the sight of the sunrise. It was peacefully quiet, a different type of silence than the eerie quiet that hung over the city. His thoughts drifted back to the Lestallum that he had known all those months ago, before Altissia, before Niflheim, before Noct was pulled within the Crystal…

_Noct…I’m sorry I failed you._

A voice interrupted Ignis’s thoughts.

“Hey, Iggy, have you heard from Gladdy today?”

Ignis started, mind returning to the current day. “Sorry, what?” He turned toward the direction of Iris’s voice.

He could hear her concern. “I was asking if you had heard anything from Gladdy today. The two of you were training yesterday, weren’t you? He told me about it.”

Ignis thought back to their sparring session with unease. It had been far more troubling than he anticipated. He should have been able to land at least _one_ strike in that fight.

_Am I truly so useless? Defenseless?_

“I’m sorry, but I haven’t spoken with Gladio today. Has he gone out to assist the Kingsglaive?” he asked.

Iris paused a moment before answering. “Maybe that’s it! I thought he would have told me if he was going out again though.” Her voice was tinged with disappointment. “I was hoping he had told you what he was up to, but…”

“I’m afraid not,” Ignis answered quietly. He paused, trying to listen to the world around him. Footsteps moved nearby: it was Iris, moving to stand a little closer to him.

“If you’re not busy today, I could use some company. How about it?” Iris reached out and pulled on his sleeve, a gesture she hadn’t done since they were children playing in the halls of the Citadel.

Ignis smiled quietly. “Certainly. Lead the way.”

“It sure is different, walking through Lestallum without the others.” Iris’s voice held a hint of sadness.

“Indeed. I…miss them as well.”

The silence between them as they continued walking slowly was almost deafening. Ignis’s cane brushed against the ground, ensuring the path ahead of him was clear. Iris’s footsteps were soft and steady beside him.

Ignis stopped when his cane bumped into something solid. He reached out a hand to see what was in his path. It felt as though it was a bench.

“I thought we could take a break here?” Iris suggested. “I know you’ve been working nonstop since you came back from the Empire.”

Ignis took a seat, and he assumed Iris joined him. He couldn’t hear it, but he could still sense her nearby. He sighed.

“I appreciate the concern, Iris. But I’m fine.” His voice sounded tired even to his own ears. There was no way he was fooling Iris. He absentmindedly fiddled with the cane in his right hand, fingers tracing over the detailed carvings.

“I miss them too, you know.” Iris’s voice was full of sorrow. “Prompto, Noct, Gladdy…I miss being together here with everyone. Do you remember when you first got here?”

Ignis nodded. “It was almost overwhelming in comparison to the other places we had been. It’s quite different from the Crown City. Prompto was certainly impressed with the place. Or rather, with the people. You walked Noct around the city, didn’t you?”

He could hear Iris’s voice brighten up at the question. “That’s right! It was really nice, back then. The city was like a whole different place compared to what it is now.”

“Indeed. The crowds at the market were always a bit, shall we say, intense. There was an excellent selection of spices and produce, however.” He smiled at the memory. “And the lights at night were pleasant as well.”

It was as though he was still standing in that crowded alleyway, admiring the various stalls around him with the others. Prompto, wandering off to take pictures of anything that caught his fancy. Gladio, keeping an eye on Noct while he wandered through the crowd. Now, however, the area had been cleared out. There was no more lively music, no more delectable scents in the air, no more time spent relaxing and socializing with his best friends.

Ignis pushed himself to his feet, feeling the ache in his muscles from the previous day’s training. He needed to get his mind off the old memories, before they overwhelmed him. He turned towards Iris.

“Shall we be on our way, then?” Ignis began to walk forward without waiting for an answer. It didn’t matter where they went, so long as he could get up and _go_ somewhere. He knew that there was no running from those memories that haunted him. His footsteps echoed loudly on the pavement. Iris followed along quietly.

He led the way towards the center of town and paused when he realized that Iris had stopped walking.

“Is something wrong?” he inquired.

“No, of course not!” She seemed surprised he had asked the question. “I just like to spend a bit of time here every day. If there’s anything I can ever do to lend a hand around here, I want to make sure I’m around to help out.”

Ignis smiled. “That’s an incredibly kind gesture, Iris. I’m sure that your help has been appreciated.”

_Have_ I _done enough to help?_ He couldn’t prevent himself from wondering. Try though he might, his efforts never felt like they were enough. He simply wasn’t capable, in his current state. Ignis’s grip tightened again around the cane he carried, squeezing it until his hand ached.

“I’m going to wait here for Gladdy to come back, if that’s okay.” Iris sounded guilty, as though she hadn’t already spent a good portion of time with Ignis.

“Of course. Thank you for spending time with me today. If you’ll excuse me, there’s somewhere else I wish to visit,” Ignis replied. He turned away and walked until he reached a set of steps. Unless he was mistaken, these steps should lead up towards the power plant.

It was a slow climb to the top of the steps, as it had been the previous day with Gladio. Ignis stumbled in the middle but stood again and continued on. He sighed, feeling ashamed once more. He _should_ be able to climb a simple set of stairs. A gentle breeze blew through his hair when he reached the bridge. He simply stood, thinking about what his next move should be.

_You’re a strategist, aren’t you? So what’s the plan of attack?_

Frustration rolled through him at his lack of a clear answer. Being able to establish a plan of action or improvise if need be was one of Ignis’s strengths. So then, how to play to that ability? If he were to ever be able to fight alongside his friends again, he would need a new strategy. He would have to stop allowing himself to be defenseless.

“I have to try. I have to do better.” He couldn’t help speaking aloud. “Failure isn’t an option.”

If he couldn’t rely on his eyes, he would need to focus more on his other senses. The thought was a difficult one to face. Ignis knew his vision would never return, yet he still lived out his life as though it might. He had a keen sense of smell and good hearing, but these things were no longer enough. He would need to push himself if he were to succeed. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the center of the bridge and stopped.

What did the world _sound_ like right now? He strained his ears: a pair of female voices, presumably workers at the power plant, growing slightly louder as they approached. The thud of footsteps on the pavement, the change in sound as the pair stepped on to the metal bridge.

A pang of loneliness shot through Ignis. He missed walking with his friends. Things were so much easier back then. Simply being together was something he had taken for granted. His mind flashed back to one of the last things he ever saw: Noct, unconscious on the Altar of the Tidemother. Noct’s future, sacrificing himself to bring back the dawn. Grief hit him with the force of the Regalia. What was the matter with him? This was no time to allow his emotions to run wild. His concentration broken, Ignis turned to walk back to the Leville with a heavy heart.

Several days passed. Each day, he made his way through Lestallum and focused on what he could hear or what he could smell. The city was slowly becoming more familiar to him: the sounds of voices of Hunters and Glaives, families asking where they could take shelter, Iris offering to help the people wherever she could. Ignis walked the same path each day from the Leville to the power plant and attempted to note what sounds or smells were different each day. He still tripped on the steps to the bridge, a fact that infuriated him. Gladio accepted his request to train once more, not even attempting to dissuade him.

Ignis was marginally more confident on his way to train with Gladio. This time he had insisted that they meet at the bridge to EXINERIS, as they had before. Gladio should already be there and waiting; Ignis’s mind was racing as he got ready. If he were to have any success at all he would need to focus. Last time they fought, he had been caught unaware too many times.

The walk to the power plant passed by a bit more quickly than it had the previous day. His footsteps sounded more certain than they had before. He carefully navigated the square, noting the increased sound of conversation around him. Ignis sighed when his cane finally bumped the first of the stone steps leading to his destination. He had yet to make the ascent without stopping or stumbling along the way. One missed step later, Ignis arrived at the top of the stairs.

“Morning, Iggy!” Gladio called out. Ignis waved.

“Morning.”

Ignis listened for Gladio’s approach. His footsteps were loud on the metal bridge, growing louder still as he walked closer. When Gladio’s steps stopped, Ignis raised his dagger and his cane.

“This time, I won’t lose,” he announced, voice full of determination. Gladio laughed.

“That so? If you’re really ready then, let’s do this!”

Ignis could hear Gladio move toward him but still failed to dodge his attack. The blow knocked him to his knees, but he stood again, dagger and cane raised in a defensive stance. He took a step forward. Unless he was mistaken, Gladio should still be within reach. He lunged forward with his dagger but Gladio blocked his attack. The sound of steel on steel rang out clearly in Ignis’s ears. He smiled; he had made progress, though not to the extent he desired.

Gladio took a few steps back. Ignis tried to close the distance between them when Gladio’s broadsword knocked him to the ground once more. He pushed himself to his feet and paused to listen. Gladio must be working harder than before, his breathing sounded heavy. Ignis raised his weapons just in time to brace himself against Gladio’s next attack.

“Not bad, Iggy. But you’ll have to do better than that if you want to win against me!”

Gladio moved faster than Ignis anticipated. He failed to defend himself in time. The effort was exhausting him, yet he still refused to yield. Ignis stood, his body feeling heavy. Anger at his inability to do better clouded his thoughts. He attempted to attack again, missing with every swing of his dagger.

Gladio had stopped moving. Did Ignis finally have his opportunity? He raced forward to the last place he had noticed Gladio’s steps, but Gladio had moved faster than Ignis yet again. A heavy blade knocked him to the ground.

_Not yet…I refuse to give in!_

Ignis’s hand tightened around his dagger and he stood one more time. He could feel himself leaning to one side from the effort. Had he reached his limit?

“Iggy…” Gladio’s voice was full of concern. Ignis heard the heavy sound as he came closer.

“Not yet,” he growled. Gladio sighed.

Ignis’s reactions were too slow, his concentration broken; Gladio struck him down time and time again. He couldn’t land a single hit in return, and failed to block every incoming attack. Despite the failures he stood each time until Gladio stopped attacking again.

“Come on, Iggy. We gotta call it a day.”

Ignis pushed himself to his feet, all the while feeling the shame of losing yet again wash over him. He sighed. Any satisfaction he had felt over his initial progress was long gone, leaving sorrow and humiliation in its wake. His whole body ached as he followed Gladio off the bridge, back down that familiar path to his current home.

“You don’t have to push yourself so hard,” Gladio said suddenly. Ignis waited before answering.

“As a matter of fact, I do. We all have our callings to fulfill, and I _will_ do what I have to so that I can keep up with the rest of you.”

“Iggy-“

“I believe we’re here. Thank you for training with me again, Gladio. Let’s spar again soon.”

Ignis left Gladio standing at the entrance to the Leville, not waiting for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door woke Ignis the following morning. He got out of his bed slowly, wincing as the bruises he had acquired at training reminded him of their presence. Ignis put on the glasses that sat on his bedside table before picking up his cane and walking toward the door.

“Ignis? What happened to you? You look like hell!” It was Prompto, worried as always.

Ignis sighed before answering. “I’m fine, Prompto. I take it you’d like to come in?” He stepped back from the door to allow Prompto into his room. The floor creaked as Prompto crossed the threshold. Ignis shut the door and turned around.

“So,” he began, “how was your last assignment?”

Prompto had been out doing work for the Glaive for the past several days. Ignis couldn’t help being concerned for his friend; Prompto must be struggling in Noct’s absence, and to spend so much time on his own was unusual. Not to mention hunting daemons was always a dangerous business.

“It was…fine.” Prompto’s reply was unusually short, and somehow full of sorrow. “Enough about me, what happened to _you?_ ”

Ignis could only sigh again. “As I said before, I’m fine. There’s no need to worry about me.” He walked slowly to take a seat in a nearby chair. Every step ached, each a reminder of his failure the day before.

A tense silence filled the room. The heavy atmosphere was nearly unbearable. Ignis tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, waiting for Prompto to speak again. They sat quietly for what felt like an eternity before Prompto spoke once more.

“I heard you’ve been training with Gladio recently.” Prompto sounded as tired as Ignis felt. Just what was going on with him? Was he alright?

Ignis chose his next words carefully. “I have, though I’ve yet to make much progress.” He frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Gladio was worried you’re pushing yourself too hard. Even Iris mentioned you seemed different lately,” Prompto answered nervously.

Ignis paused. Causing his friends concern was the last thing he wanted. His only desire was to be able to keep up with the rest of them, to protect Noct no matter the cost. He couldn’t keep himself from tensing up at the thought of Noct, and the grim fate that was waiting for him.

“It wasn’t my intent to cause any worry. Truly, I’m fine. What concerns me more right now is your own well-being, Prompto. Did something happen?”

Prompto’s voice trembled. “No…no, nothing happened. I just…I really miss him, you know?”

Ignis softened. “I know, Prompto. I miss him as well.”

“He’ll be back soon, won’t he?” Desperation caused Prompto’s voice to crack.

“I…I hope he returns soon. We just have to be patient.” Though Ignis held his voice steady while he answered, wave after wave of emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He struggled to push his own feelings aside for now. Prompto was suffering, just as Ignis was, and just as Gladio must be as well.

“I know it isn’t the same without all of us, but why don’t we take a walk? If you’ll give me a little time, I can be ready shortly,” Ignis offered. “We may be able to find Gladio as well, I believe he’ll be in the area for a while longer.”

A seemingly endless minute or so passed before Prompto gave his answer. It sounded hollow, like he was forcing himself.

“Sure, that would be nice. Just let me know when you’re ready.”

When Ignis was finally prepared, he turned to where Prompto was sitting and held out his free hand.

“Well then, shall we get going?”

The pair left Ignis’s lonely room behind, the door closing softly behind them. They walked toward the square where the hunters and Iris spent most of their time. Prompto asked Ignis one more time if he was alright, but Ignis brushed the question aside.

The atmosphere was more tense than it had been previous days. Ignis could hear hushed conversations, voices full of worry. He detected Gladio’s voice among them.

“Just calm down for a minute. They went missing when?” Gladio’s voice was soft, dropping a little lower as he noticed Ignis and Prompto approaching.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis couldn’t help himself from asking, knowing that he was so limited in his ability to help. Anxiety, the desire to help, and that feeling of uselessness all clouded his thoughts; he felt as though he was suffocating.

Gladio answered reluctantly. “Well…a team of hunters went missing yesterday. No one knows why, only that they were heading towards Hammerhead before we lost contact with them.”

Prompto seemed to tense up at those words; though Ignis couldn’t see him, he could almost feel the change in the air. Ignis was worried about the missing hunters, but he had a feeling something else was bothering Prompto.

“Prompto, is something bothering you?” he turned to face Prompto, wishing he could see the look in his friend’s eyes right now. Prompto was always one to reveal what he was feeling whether he intended to or not. Worry gnawed at Ignis. He felt so useless, not knowing what was going on and being unable to offer any help.

Prompto’s voice shook. “I was just in that area recently…I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary…I had heard another group would be going that way and I thought about offering help, but I didn’t. What if they’re all still out there somewhere?”

Ignis frowned. “Come now, that isn’t your fault. Those hunters may still be out there somewhere, but if they are, we’ll need to find them.” He turned toward Gladio. “Gladio, is there anything else we know about them?”

“There were only five of them, but they weren’t anyone I knew. Dave said they were strong enough hunters to go that way without anyone from the Glaive going with them. We’ve been so short-handed around here, I figured they’d be fine on their own,” Gladio answered. “Why do you ask?” If Ignis didn’t know better, he would assume Gladio was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Because –“

 _Because I want to help_ , he wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat.

“We can’t just leave the situation like this, can we?” he asked. “If I can get more information, I may be able to come up with a plan.”

_Will you let me help?_

Prompto spoke up before Gladio had the chance to say anything.

“Good idea! Thanks, Iggy.” He seemed to have calmed down since he last spoke. Ignis felt himself relax in turn, relieved to hear Prompto’s voice steady once more.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Ignis could feel Gladio’s eyes looking over him, presumably with a worried expression. Ignis stood up a little straighter, ignoring the ache in his shoulders.

“I’m perfectly capable,” he answered, struggling to keep his tone even. “My vision is gone, not my ability to think. I can still offer some assistance.”

Gladio hesitated before answering. “Thanks for your help. Just…don’t work too hard, okay?”

Ignis turned his thoughts back toward the missing hunters, frowning as he did so. There were a few possibilities, as far as he was concerned. On one hand, they could simply be delayed for some (hopefully simple and relatively harmless) reason and they had yet to contact anyone in either Hammerhead or Lestallum. On another, they could have encountered a daemon – or several daemons – strong enough to kill all of them. How likely was each option? There was a possibility as well that only _some_ of the hunters hadn’t survived, and that those who did were on their way to Hammerhead as planned. If that was the case…

He paced back and forth, no longer paying attention to his environment. At some point he must have wandered away, following his usual path. He barely registered Prompto’s and Gladio’s voices asking where he was going. Only his same missed step brought him back to reality.

“Ignis!” Prompto’s voice called out as he ran up the stairs to where Ignis had tripped. He sighed, taking the hand Prompto offered him. He adjusted his glasses out of habit (and shame) and continued walking the same path while Prompto followed at his heels.

“Where are you going?” Prompto finally asked.

“To the power plant, I suppose. I train there with Gladio,” Ignis explained. “I wasn’t paying attention; I must have gone this way out of habit. I come here sometimes to think.” He stopped and drummed his fingers on his cane, a habit he had picked up when he was lost in thought.

Prompto must have turned to face Gladio. “You train with him here? What for?”

“He asked me to train with him. This place is usually pretty deserted, so it works for us whenever we need it.” Gladio lowered his voice, trying to avoid Ignis’s ears. “Look, I didn’t want to, but what other choice did I have? If I didn’t agree to spar with him from time to time, he’d probably do something reckless again.”

“I can _hear_ you,” Ignis reminded his friends. “I am _not_ that reckless, thank you. Now would you please be quiet for a moment so I can think?”

The others fell silent. Ignis listened to them pace back and forth while they waited for him to speak again.

_Back to the hunters then. Supposing that some of them are still out there, hopefully all of them…how far could they have gone? It’s quite the trip to Hammerhead. The roads have only grown more dangerous since this long night began._

“What areas have been searched? Do we know the exact route the missing team was planning on taking?” Ignis finally broke the silence.

“I think Monica might know,” Gladio took a couple of steps forward. “Want me to go ask her? She usually helps keep track of who goes where.”

“I can go!” Prompto said eagerly. “Be right back!” His light steps hurried away, leaving Ignis and Gladio alone on the bridge. Ignis couldn’t keep himself from sighing. His whole body ached, and his usual stumble on the stairs earlier had only served to remind him of his exhaustion.

“You good?” Gladio sounded concerned. Ignis waved his free hand.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired,” he answered in a dull tone. His fingers twitched, playing with his cane again.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Iggy.”

“That isn’t true. If we want to find those lost hunters, time is of the essence.”

_I have to keep working hard. For everyone’s sake._

“Iggy –“

“I’m back!” Prompto called out, running to greet them. Ignis nearly sighed with relief at his friend’s voice. He didn’t want to argue with Gladio about whether or not he was working too hard. There simply wasn’t time to try and slow down. After all, there were people missing and the more time that passed, the less likely they were to be found.

“Thank you, Prompto. What did you find out?”

“So far only the Kelbass Grasslands have been searched, and Monica told me that they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary there. A team that’s in Hammerhead now was sent out to look too, but they didn’t find anything either.” Prompto rattled off the facts while unfolding papers, most likely a map that Monica lent him.

Ignis frowned, fingers tapping again while he thought.

“…what about Alstor Slough?”

“Why there?” Prompto asked. Gladio hadn’t spoken since Prompto returned; Ignis hoped that he wasn’t upset at being interrupted.

“Because,” Ignis answered, “the Slough is roughly in the middle of their path, correct? If they’ve only been gone for a day or so, they could have stopped there.”

_Or been driven off the road by daemons. If that’s the case, we should hurry._

He turned to head back to the center of town when Gladio finally spoke again.

“Hold on a second.”

Ignis turned toward that familiar deep voice. “Is there a problem, Gladio?”

“Yeah, there is. You need to slow down.”

“There isn’t time for that, Gladio. They should have been to Hammerhead hours ago. The more time we waste here, the less likely they are to be found alive.”

At the thought of finding an ally dead, Ignis’s hands trembled the slightest bit. This was no time to be thinking of Noct. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

“It isn’t about wasting time,” Gladio’s voice rose slightly in frustration. “Just look at yourself, you’re barely keeping it together. I can _tell_ what you’re thinking about, Iggy. Or should I say who?”

Ignis froze. His hands trembled again. He held tightly to his cane, hoping Gladio wouldn’t notice.

“I don’t know what you mean.” One step. He only needed to walk away one step at a time, keeping an even pace so he wouldn’t cause the others to worry any more than they already had.

_Keep your hands steady, Ignis. The distance to the stairs is short, only a handful of paces._

His knees buckled and he hit the hard pavement. The cane he always carried rolled a short distance away. Biting his tongue, he forced himself back to his feet. Gladio’s hand pressed the cane back into his grasp.

“Iggy…”

Ignis said nothing, only adjusting his glasses as he kept walking. His hands still shook, and his pace was unsteady. The walk down those damn stairs was more exhausting than it had ever been before. It was as though all his progress in recent days had been undone in mere moments.

“Monica, a word?” Ignis called out as he finally reached his destination.

“Ignis, perfect timing.” Monica’s anxious voice caught Ignis’s attention. She was normally calm and collected. To hear her this way was unnerving.

He stepped closer to where Monica’s voice was coming from. Though they said nothing, Ignis could still feel Prompto and Gladio watching him from nearby.

“What can I do to help?”

“We’ve just heard that there have been more daemons along the path to Hammerhead. Currently we have Glaives out in Kelbass trying to deal with a handful of Red Giants, among other things.”

The sounds of Glaives hurrying in their preparations finally registered in Ignis’s ears. They were worried for their comrades, just as Ignis was worried for his.

“What of the missing team, then? I think I know where they may be.”

Monica’s voice softened. “We don’t have the manpower to go looking for them, not with this many daemons close by.”

“What if we go to look?” Prompto asked, desperation causing his voice to quiver. “Ignis has an idea, so let Gladio and I search!”

Ignis turned to Prompto in surprise. It would be dangerous, especially if only he and Gladio were going. If there were more daemons in the grasslands, it stood to reason that they might be near Alstor as well. He couldn’t allow the two of them to simply charge into the slough without proper preparations first.

“You would really do that?” Monica turned to face Ignis. “What do you have in mind?”

Ignis hesitated. “I was thinking the area surrounding Alstor Slough may be a likely possibility, given how long they’ve been gone. They may have been attacked on the road or stopped for some other reason. Given the new information that there are even more dangerous daemons roaming about it would be unwise to search the area without a strategy.”

“We’ll go wherever you tell us, Iggy. Just give us a plan and we’ll make it happen.” Gladio spoke up from behind Ignis.

“Are you certain? Sending the two of you alone would be reckless…I would rather-“

“Absolutely not,” Gladio cut him off mid-sentence. “There’s no way we’re taking you with us. You think it would be reckless for just Prompto and I to go? Taking you with us would only make things more dangerous.”

Frowning, Ignis answered. “Fine. Still, if you’re going to go hunting daemons as dangerous as those, you had best go in prepared.” He summoned a few potions and handed them to Gladio and Prompto. “Take these, just in case. Be sure to bring protective gear as well.” Next, he handed them several magic flasks imbued with various elements.

“Remember: when facing one of the giants, aim for the hands. Keep a distance whenever you can, and for the Astrals’ sake, _be careful_. If another type of daemon like a bomb or grenade should appear, use those flasks. Magic attacks will be more effective against the various types of bomb daemons.”

As he rattled off the facts, Ignis noticed his hands no longer trembled. His voice grew more confident as he instructed Gladio and Prompto. If he couldn’t accompany the two of them, he would make sure that they would have a plan and any equipment they needed to succeed.

“I would search the Slough first. If they aren’t close to the road, our lost hunters may have also ended up in or near the Nebulawood. Prompto, are you listening?”

“Of course I am!” Prompto protested. “Check the Slough, check the Nebulawood. Am I missing anything?”

Ignis sighed. “Don’t forget the plan, Prompto. Use the items I’ve given you, keep a distance from the enemy, and don’t simply rush in and attack. Take the time to think things through. That goes for you as well, Gladio.”

Gladio chuckled. “Don’t worry, I got this. We’ll get to them in time.”

“We’ll get a car ready for you both, then. Thanks for your help, and good luck out there.” Monica sounded relieved. “And thanks to you too, Ignis.”

“Me?” Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t done anything special. Tactics has always been a specialty of mine.”

He listened to Gladio and Prompto walk away, and his stomach began to feel as though it was twisted in knots. This wasn’t the first time that the others had gone hunting without him, but he always worried that his friends would leave and not return. The advice he had given was sound, however; so long as they listened to his ideas, they should be alright. He hoped the hunters would be found as well.

“Is there anything more I can do to help?” Ignis tried to focus his attention on the other task at hand. His fingers tapped nervously once more.

“If you don’t mind, would you mind sharing some strategies with a few other hunters? Not all of them have gone out yet and I’d rather they left prepared,” Monica asked.

Ignis nodded. “It’s no trouble at all.” He followed the sounds of people talking, asking each other about the state of their weapons and other gear.

“May I interrupt?” He asked a small, nervous sounding group of hunters. They seemed taken aback at his presence.

“Umm, sure. What is it?” A young man’s voice answered, shaking slightly. Ignis held out some extra potions and another handful of magic flasks.

“I know that your next assignment is likely to be a bit more dangerous than previous ones, and I’d feel better if you went in properly prepared.” He went on to give instructions not unlike the ones he had given Prompto and Gladio before they left: think before acting, use items when necessary, and protect one another. If the hunters worked together, they should be able to succeed in destroying the daemons.

Ignis went along to the next group, and the next, until all the hunters had gone off to their respective assignments. While he had been advising the others, he finally felt more like his former self again. It had been quite some time since he actually felt confident and in control of a situation. He took in the silence of the square and sent a quick prayer to the Six that everyone would return safely.

“Ignis?” Iris had walked up to him without attracting his attention. “Maybe you should take a break?”

Ignis suddenly realized that he felt completely drained, nearly ready to collapse. He hadn’t gotten much rest the previous night, and the day’s events had taken more energy out of him than he expected. Still, he wanted to wait for Gladio and Prompto to return.

“I’m…fine,” he answered slowly. The world felt like it was tilting, but he had to stay awake. He had to wait for his friends to come back. Since when did everything hurt so much? All he needed to do was wait. He was on his knees before his mind even registered it.

“Ignis!” Iris tried to pull him back to his feet. “You really need a break. I’ll wait for the guys to come back, okay?” Of course Iris knew he was already worrying about them, even though they had left not long ago.

He pushed himself up slowly with a sigh. “I’m fine, honestly. Just a little tired. I’ll remain here until they return.”

Iris pulled on his arm. “No, you’re going to go get some sleep. If they come back before you wake up, we’ll all come get you, okay?” She started leading him back toward the Leville, keeping a slow and steady pace.

Ignis’s day ended as it began, in that lonely room. He thanked Iris for walking him back and closed the door quietly. That night felt longer than almost any other since he had returned from Niflheim; it was lonely, filled with a nearly deafening silence.

Gladio and Prompto didn’t return for another two days. Each day, Ignis visited the city center. He inquired about the other hunters. Monica informed him that thanks to the advice he gave, most of the hunters and Glaives had survived their fight in Kelbass. Ignis smiled, saying he was happy to help and offer strategies whenever he was needed.

The day his friends finally returned (it felt as though Ignis had been waiting an eternity) Iris was the first to call out to them.

“Gladdy! Prompto!” Ignis could hear her running to greet them and followed as quickly as he could.

“Are you both alright? How did it go?” He nearly stumbled over his words. His hands shook, but he didn’t mind if the others noticed this time.

“We’re just fine, Iggy,” Gladio put a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.

“We’re better than fine! We _found_ them! All of them! And we took out those daemons!” Prompto sounded happier than he had in a long time. Ignis smiled.

“It’s good to hear. And the two of you are unharmed?”

“We’re all good, Iggy. We wouldn’t have found them without your advice.” Ignis could hear the pride in Gladio’s voice.

“Of course,” he answered, adjusting his glasses. He was so happy to be _useful_ again, and so glad that his friends came home safely. “Now, tell me everything that happened.”

Prompto launched into the story with great detail. “Well, when we got to the Slough, there were daemons _everywhere_ …”

Ignis couldn’t help smiling as Prompto told the story, filling with pride thinking that he had been able to help after being useless for so long. The three of them remained together for the rest of the day, a luxury that they wouldn’t have for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Working on this story has been quite an experience, and I can't wait until I can share the next (final?) chapter with you!
> 
> If you want to chat FFXV or see my other rambling, you can find me on Twitter @Senpai_Why!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> This is a work that will be released in chapters, so be on the lookout for updates!
> 
> The idea of Ignis being vulnerable in the World of Ruin was one that really got me thinking. When Noctis disappears, Ignis is hardly what we would call capable. Fast forward a decade to when Noctis returns and he's able to do essentially anything he wants to. So then, how did he learn to do things on his own again? That's the story I hope to tell.  
> To give credit for the title, that comes from the name of the ending credits track to verse 1 of Episode Ignis!
> 
> Huge thank you to myeuphorio for reading this for me and giving me ideas and encouraging me along the way! I seriously couldn't have written any of this without your feedback!


End file.
